Fight
by thecuriousoracle
Summary: How did Edmund become spiteful? What happened at that horried school that made him change? One-shot. T for safety.


**Author's note: This is just a one-shot thing that just randomly came into my head. I know I should be focusing into my other two stories... but I have major writers block. Set before LWW.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to C.S Lewis. Any characters you do not recognise belong to me**

Edmund sat down on his bed. His eye pulsing with pain and his lip bleeding every inch of his body hurt, oh how he hated lunchtimes. All he was doing was sitting down on the grass peacefully reading a book, bothering no one. When Harold and his gang came up to him and started snickering and whispering to the gang,

"Look at swotty Edmund, he's being all geeky and reading a book. What's the book about Unicorns and fairies?" Edmund looked up at Harold, bearing no emotion. "Sorry did we bother you _Edmund?" _Harold cruelly said, kicking Edmund. But Edmund didn't flinch; he just marked the place in his book, stood up and tried to walk away.

"Are you to scared to stand up to us?" Randy, one of Harold's gang members, bellowed, then he punched Edmund in the eye. This was the last straw, he tried to walk away, but that didn't work, so Edmund punched him back, becoming quite angry. The others from the gang joined in, so it was eight against one, it was heavily uneven. The fight seemed to last forever, or so it seemed to Edmund. Soon there was a circle of students surrounding the unfair fight, they were chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight!" Over and over again. As he was being chucked around and kicked, his hazel eyes met his brother's ice blue eyes. There was disappointment in them, but also worry. Edmund gave him a look which told Peter that he didn't start the fight, Edmund was punched in the stomach again. When he looked back to where Peter was standing, he noticed he wasn't there anymore. Edmund searched the crowd of students, looking for Peter, with no luck Edmund went back to focusing on the fight. He eventually noticed that there were only five boys fighting him. Where had the other three boys gone? Then Edmund saw, Peter was fighting the other three, dodging every punch and kick they threw at him. Edmund was too busy to notice the five boys coming up behind him, and in a few seconds found himself on the floor, his head swimming. Then it was dark.

Edmund woke up in the nurse's room; he was lying down on a bed with a bandage round his head. Groggily Edmund sat up and looked around him, he was by himself and all that was in the room other than the bed was a chair and a sink. The colour of the walls was a mucky white and it smelled of air freshener trying to cover up the smell of sick. Edmund swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, He instantly regretted it and quickly sat back down, letting the dizziness wave pass over him. His body ached all over, his eye was pulsing and his bottom lip throbbing. After a while Edmund tried stand up again, this time he could walk to the end of the room before a wave of dizziness passed over him, causing Edmund to fall to the floor. Edmund sat there, trying to get up. Finally the nurse came to check up on him and helped him back to bed.

"You must stay here for a while, ok?" She said, putting a glass of water beside him. Edmund nodded and took a sip of the water. The nurse left the room, leaving Edmund by himself. Peter came to see Edmund a little while later.

"What happened to you this time, Ed?" Peter asked with a disappointed tone in his voice. Edmund looked at his brother and quietly said,

"Well, they started teasing me, and then one punched me, so I punched him back. So then I had 8 boys fighting me. It wasn't my fault." Peter sighed and ruffled his brother's dark hair.

"Try not to get into any more fights, especially if it's eight against one. Ok?" Peter said, smiling a little bit.

"Ok, but if I get into a fight, please don't yourself, Ok?" Edmund answered back. Peter looked unwilling to agree but he did in the. Peter left a little while later, leaving Edmund on his own.

An hour later the nurse came into the room to check up on Edmund, he was still feeling dizzy when he stood up. The nurse took his temperature and shone a torch in his eyes.

"I will keep you in here over night, you have concussion." With that said the nurse left, and Edmund was on his own yet again. He hated getting into fights and he hated Harold and his gang, who start the fights. Edmund never actually started the fights, but somehow he always seemed the one who got hurt most badly. Why was he so weak and helpless, so much so he needed help, in his own fights, from his own brother? Edmund smacked the wall beside him, in frustration.

After a night, the nurse said Edmund could leave, but only if he stayed in his dorm for a couple days. Edmund had hastily agreed to this, as he was tired of being in the nurse's room. He went straight p to his room and carefully layed on his bed. And that was why he was now aching all over, Edmund closed his eyes trying to block out the pain.

A little while later, the door to Edmund's dormitory opened quietly. Edmund did not bother looking up, because he already knew who it was. Peter silently sat down onto Edmund's bed, sighing.

"I know it wasn't your fault, Ed, but why did you have to fight back, why didn't you just walk away?" Peter asked him, trying to comfort Edmund. But that did not work, because Edmund spun round and looked him in the eye,

"You try walking away from the biggest gang of bullies, when you know that they will never leave you alone if you did. Try it, and let's see how you end up." Edmund said sarcastically, putting his face close to Peter's. With that said Edmund got up, not caring about the pain and dizziness that caused him, and locked himself in the bathroom. Peter sighed yet again, why was his little brother so stubborn all of a sudden; he never used to be like that?

Over the next months at school, Edmund began to get into more fights and spent much more time in the nurse's room. He began to withdraw himself, becoming mean and spiteful. Edmund slowly began to argue with Peter a lot until the point where they couldn't be left alone together without arguing.


End file.
